The present invention relates to a device for holding and for the connection of optoelectronic components such as light-emitting diodes (LED's) of the PLCC2 and PLCC4 type.
Optoelectronic components, such as light-emitting diodes, are usually fixed onto printed circuits by means of a solder joint. However, since printed circuits designed for holding light-emitting diodes are rigid and flat, it becomes complicated and costly to produce lighting devices having a specific shape, such as a domed shape.
Furthermore, several operations need to be performed when the light-emitting diodes are mounted onto the printed circuits. Such operations include the application of adhesive onto the printed circuit, the installation of the light-emitting diode onto the printed circuit, the application of tin onto the printed circuit, and heating of the printed circuit in a soldering oven to form desired solder joints. A check of the solder joints is then carried out at the end of the mounting process.
These different processing constraints increase the production costs of devices using optoelectronic components, such as light-emitting diodes, because the mounting process is long and sometimes complicated (in the case of non-planar shaped devices).